not so drunk driver
by CM-bitches
Summary: the team gets a strange case, which quickly becomes stranger when they find links between garcia and the case! :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so here's another new story. This one is a twist on a Garcia story and features the whole team this time.**_

_**Not so drunk driver**_

**Chapter one:**

"Agent jareu?" a detective enquired

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Hi I'm agent cooper from NYPD, I've been investigating the rise in accidents involving cars in my section, and something isn't right?" replied cooper.

"So what do you need the BAU's help for?" JJ asked the detective with a confused look on her face.

"over the past 30 years there have been a distinctive number of drunk driver related accidents during a certain part of the year, July, every July exactly 13 people are hit by another car in a 4 mile radius, first a female, then a male, then a couple, then families, after that the next 9 are also families! Wouldn't you call this the killers M.O?" the detective explained.

"Detective I admit it's a little strange but there no case, July, it's the middle of summer, young adults go on nights out, alcohol sales rise, there juts accidents, that's all!" replied JJ

"I thought you would say that so I did a little research, and it turns out after New York the exact same thing happens in la for the first 13 days in august, then Louisiana in September. Also today is the 4th of July, in the past 3 days 4 people have been killed by a car collision!" continued detective cooper

"A female the first day, a male the next and yesterday a couple?" enquired JJ

"Exactly, I also took it on myself to look at the woman's toxin report and she had high levels of codeine and methadone in there system, a drug that-"

"Makes you sleep!" interrupted JJ "ok I'll discuss the case with my team, but I think we have a pretty strong case here.

An hour later at the round table

"So what are we doing here?" Prentiss asked

"We might have a... odd case!" replied hotch

"Where's Garcia?" Morgan asked walking into the conference room, coffee in hand.

"She took a personal day for Kevin's birthday; I've tried to contact her but her phone must be off!"

"Anderson?" Reid enquired

"Yes I've decided to bring him in on the case, we could use the extra set of eyes!"

"Thank you sir." Replied Anderson

Hotch briefed the team on the case and then they got to work.

"Detective have you got case reports for all 12 states, we need to look over the files and try to find potential victims."

2i haven't got round to getting them from dc!"

"Ok Anderson you go to dc police department and get the case files, while you're there take a look at the victims toxins see if the same pattern occurs in any." Hotch asked Anderson

"Yes sir."

"Take Prentiss with you."

"Ok" Anderson smiled as him and Prentiss walked out.

"Right ok so let's look at what we've got." Morgan said picking up a case file for LA

"Ok so... wait a minute!" Morgan said looking at the case file

"What is it?" Reid enquired

"4th august, a couple was killed by a drunk driver, both had codeine and methadone in their systems ... Lauren and Chris Garcia!"

"Aren't they-"

"My parents..." Garcia interrupted Rossi entering the room...

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope you all like it!**_

**Chapter 2:**

"Morgan... what's going on?" Garcia asked with a worried look on her face.

"Baby girl... I" Morgan said as he turned around to see a tear roll down Garcia's face. She wiped it away and walked towards the round table.

"Wh... why are you talking about my parents Morgan... I... they" Garcia stopped herself and walked out the door, tears rolling down her cheek.

"Penelope!" Morgan shouted as he walked towards the door.

"I'll go Morgan, you try to sort through these case files and find some potential victims!" said Rossi following Garcia into her lair.

"What was that about?" Rossi asked Garcia

"I just don't... why are... my parents were killed by a drunk driver, what's that have to do with the bau?" Garcia asked

"Now that's what you've been told but I can tell you had your doubts!" Rossi replied

"NO ROSSI, they died by a drunk driver and that's what I believe!" Garcia shouted as she spun round on her chair to face her computer screen.

"Penelope?" Rossi said spinning her chair round to face him "I know you don't want to believe this could have happened to them, if you really believed they were killed by a drunk driver you would have stayed in that room instead of storming out like that, and shouting at Derek." Rossi said looking at Garcia, she knew he was right but just didn't want to admit it!

"So your profiling me now, well no, I won't sit here listening to you tell me stuff about myself, while they're in there talking about my parents!" Garcia said getting up to get back to the team.

"Penelope, no stay here, let the team look through the case files!" Rossi told Garcia grabbing her hand to stop her walking out.

"I can't just do nothing Rossi, that's just not what I do, that's not me I have to be helping in some way I can!" Garcia said her eyes filling with tears and she thought more and more about what Rossi had said.

"Let me interview you about that night then." Rossi replied.

"No ... I-" Garcia dismissed Rossi's idea and turned back to face his computer.

"Well can't force you but, you're the only person who can actually tell us whether we have a case or not, don't you want to know! You're the only one who can help... think about that!" Rossi said getting up to leave the room and join his team.

"Ok fine... but only if my Morgan does it!" Garcia shouted to Rossi just before he left the room

"Ok ill let him know!"...

_**To be continued!**_

_**Hope you liked it, sorry wasn't one of my best endings to a chapter, next one will be better hopefully.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So seems alot of people liked chapter 2! Thanks guys! Sorry it's took a while to post a new chapter been busy and stuff so ye it's here now! ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 3**

"Hotch I think I got something!" Morgan shouted picking up a pile of case files he'd sorted through.

"What is it Morgan?" hotch answered looking up from the case file he was reading.

"So, I've looked through all the possible for LA and this is what I've found." Morgan replied beginning to put victim's pictures up on the board. "So 35 of the possible, 81 had codeine and methadone in there system."

"Ok... Morgan you go give these names to Garcia." Hotch replied examining the names on the board. Morgan got up and began walking away from the round table.

"Maybe Reid should go!" Rossi said appearing in the doorway "give her some time."

"Ok, mind telling me why?" Morgan said passing Reid the list of names.

"She said she'd be willing to do a cognitive interview." Rossi replied

"Ye that's good, but what's that got to do with me giving her time Rossi?" Morgan asked

"She said she'd only do it if you did it with her!" Rossi said

"Ok, I'll go now!" Morgan said

"No give her time to think and calm down" Rossi replied pushing Morgan back as he tried to leave the room.

"Ok so we looked at the toxins and there's 32 victims who ingested codeine and methadone in the days before there accident." Prentiss said as her and Anderson said walking in laughing.

"Well you two look cosy don't you?" Morgan said smirking

"Anyway I took a look at some of the latest car victims from June and I noticed one of them had restraint marks, so I asked the pathologist if any of the other victims had any of the same marks and they did." Anderson said dismissing Morgan's comment.

"I think Andersons onto something guys, Anderson, all the victims with restraints were they killed on consecutive days?" JJ asked

"Yes, but just the adult victims had restraints not the children." Anderson replied

"But the children still had codeine and methadone in their systems?" hotch asked

"Yes, they had higher level than the parents." Prentiss replied

"But why give it to the children in the first place? Why not just give it to the parents, the children don't need it, they can't drive" Morgan enquired

"Maybe to show remorse, he wants the child to be asleep when they die, so they don't feel pain."

"But how's the unsub giving it to the children, if Garcia was taken and given it she would remember, it doesn't erase memory, does it?" Prentiss asked

"What if the unsub is replying an event that happened to him?" Anderson asked "maybe he's trying to live out a fantasy with the ending that should have happened. Maybe he was the only survivor and in his eyes he should have died too!"...

**To be continued**

**Hope you liked it sorry it took a while but the next chapter will be posted sooner, promise. Please review, thanks! Sorry it's so short!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Garcia I have a list of names for you to run!" Reid announced as he entered the lair.

"My parent included." Garcia said with his fingers over the keyboard ready to type.

"Garcia I... yes they're here, but please just run the names." Reid said trying not to reveal too much.

"Reid I'm sorry... it just... it's one of those days, so what the names?" Garcia asked trying to move past the awkward moment that had just occurred.

"Ok so we have 34 potential, we need-"Reid began,

"34 victims, please tell me at least half are alive!" Garcia said froze in shock.

"Sorry!" Reid said shrugging his shoulders, Garcia knew what he meant.

"Ok give me the list." Garcia said sighing, holding her hand out for the piece of paper. "So is this what happens when we die, our names get written down on a piece of paper and given to a tech nerd to dig through our former life."

"I... hotch... I best be getting back to the round table." Reid said making a swift exit as to avoid the conversation topic he could feel he was getting dragged into.

"Tell my Morgan I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"began Garcia

"Got it." Reid said, straightening up, ready to leave.

"... and Reid!" Garcia shouted before he got back to the door. "Whatever the outcome is, promise me you'll tell me the truth Reid!" Garcia said as she wiped away the few tears that began to roll down her face

"Promise!" Reid said as he shut the door.

"So?" Morgan asked as Reid re-entered the conference room

"Oh... Garcia's running the names now!"

"What up kid?" Morgan said looking at Reid the way he always does when he knows something is wrong.

"Just something she said that's all!" Reid replied, "She made me promise to tell her the outcome!"

"Ye and we will kid, we were always gonna tell her, it's her family she deserves to know!" Morgan replied.

"I just have the feeling this case isn't going to end well, what if we can't tell her, what if we don't find out... we've never had a case like this and I just have that feeling!" Reid replied "

"Err Reid!" Morgan said nervously as Reid turned round to see Garcia in the doorway!

"Here's what I've found, these 13 families, people, couples, whatever all did their weekly shopping at the same place." Garcia said passing victim files to hotch

"Garcia I..." Reid tried to say something but he didn't know what to say.

"ok ill start calling the families, let see what these were up to during their last week's!" jj said picking up the files and he cell as she walked towards her office.

"Anderson and Reid you go to the turner house and have a look round see if anything looks out the ordinary." Hotch ordered

"But it's been a month, wont the families have cleaned out the house?" Anderson asked

"They're the latest victims so hopefully it won't be as progressed." Hotch replied

"Rossi and Prentiss you go to la and look round Monday's victim's house." Hotch asked

"Marcia kamel!" Garcia said "her names Marcia kamel, she's not Mondays victim, she Marcia kamel, she may no longer be with us but she still has a name and its Marcia kamel!" Garcia said with a very annoyed tone of voice

"Baby girl?" Morgan asked grabbing her shoulder to try and calm her down

"No Derek!" Garcia said walking out

**4 hours later**

"Are you sure you're ready?" Morgan asked Garcia as they sat in a lightly lit room, just the two of them.

"yes let's just do this Morgan, I need to know I'm helping and I'm not helping just sat in there looking at blank computer screens whist you are all off interviewing victims and looking at their houses, reading case files, finding new victims!" Garcia said, he speed getting faster as she got more into the topic.

"baby girl calm down, just take a deep breath and close your eyes, you, we can get through this!" Morgan said trying to calm her down

"ok." Garcia replied following Morgan's instructions.

"Ok so let's go back to the day before the incident, where are you?" Morgan asked in a soothing voice.

"I'm on the sofa; I keep looking up at the clock on the wall, my parents... I'm waiting for my parents to come home!"

"Where are they Garcia" Morgan asked

"They went to a dinner party, they were supposed to be back by 9 but it was later than that!"

Ok, ok well done, now let's go to when they do come home, what time is it?" Morgan asked

"I can't remember late!" Garcia replied

"Try to be more specific Penelope, come on baby girl!" Morgan coaxed

"I don't know!"

"Yes you do doll face, just try!"

"10, its 10 o'clock, I started arguing with them about their timing!"

"Ok that's good, what happens next?" Morgan enquired

"They drops there shopping bags and go upstairs, to bed"

"What in the bags Garcia?"Morgan asked

"Juice! Bottled juice!" Garcia replied confused "why would they go shopping for juice after a dinner party?"

"What strange about that?" Morgan asked

"All they drank was water and that's what they expected me to drink!" Garcia replied

"Ok that's good baby girl, that's all for now!" Morgan told Garcia as he reached for her hand.

"Was... is... was anything useful?" Garcia asked with hope in her eyes

"Yes baby girl it was... it was very helpful!"...

**To be continued**

_**So thanks for reading, sorry it was a long chapter but I kinda got carried away! What do you think Garcia will have told Morgan? And also if you ever have something you would like me to write about to write them in the reviews and I will get on it! Always open to new ideas. Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know, thanks hope you liked it!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What you got Reid?" Morgan asked Reid over the phone.

"There's not much, it's not been cleared out yet but that's it." Reid replied

"Is there any bottles of juice?" Morgan asked; with hotch looking at him confused. "Garcia's parents brought juice home with them after a dinner party they went to the night before!" Morgan said bringing hotch up to date with his findings.

"Did you just say dinner party? There's a poster up on the family meeting board for a 'get to know your neighbour' dinner party that was scheduled for... omg the night before the crash!" Reid said

"Well we know how he's finding his victims!" hotch said

"Yes but why does he pick them victims to invite and how is he drugging them?" Anderson asked

"We need to go back over these victims and see what they have in common." Hotch said

"Reid you still there?" Morgan asked picking up the phone

"Ye I'm still here what do you need?" Reid asked

"Bottles of juice? Can you see any?" Morgan asked Reid

"No not anywhere in the kitchen and I'm certain there's none anywhere else!" Reid replied

"Try in the bin Reid!" Morgan replied

"Ye... yes there's two bottles of juice in here... erm sweet revenge." Reid replied lifting the bottle out of the bin

"Sweet revenge? What's that Reid?" Morgan asked, confused

"Wait till we get our juice on you." Reid said

"What?" Morgan asked

"The juice... it's called sweet revenge and its slogan is waiting till we get our juice on you!" Reid replied

"Ok get it back to Garcia, I'll ask her to see what she can find on this company!"

"I don't think there will be anything; listen to the name Morgan, sweet revenge. I think this is how the unsub is getting the codeine and methadone into the kids." Reid said as he and Rossi got into the car ready to head back to Quantico.

"Anderson was right, omg this was his sick way of telling us what he's doing and nobody realised." Morgan replied. "I gotta go see Garcia, thanks Reid." Morgan said hanging up the phone, running towards the lair. "Garcia I need you to see what you can find on a company called 'sweet revenge'!" Morgan said as he ran into Garcia.

"Oh my love, I may call you my chocolate thunder but that doesn't mean you have to run like the wind." Garcia said laughing.

"You seemed to have brightened up baby girl, so sweet revenge? I find it hard to believe your magic fingers weren't typing as you were laughing."

"Oh my lovely hunk of man, you know me too well, this bay girl is one of a few who can multi task but sweet revenge cannot, there's no such thing." Garcia said as she spun round to face Morgan. "Why do I find that name familiar?"

"Because it's most probably the name of the juice you parents brought back after the dinner party!" Morgan said

"Ye... yet it was m baby boys a physic too, what can't you do?" Garcia said "the juice was nasty but then my parents had brought it home for me so I expected nothing less."

"Well don't be thanking me, it was all you baby girl, we would never have thought of juice if it wasn't for you." Morgan said giving Garcia a little peck on the head! "Well I best go bring hotch up to date, keep snooping bay girl, stay trippin'!"

"Catch you later chocolate thunder!" Garcia replied smiling to herself as she watched Morgan walk out the room "it was all me!" Garcia said to herself

"Hotch; I think I know how the kids are getting the codeine and methadone, sweet revenge!" Morgan said walking into the round room to hotch, Prentiss, Anderson and JJ

"What?" Prentiss asked

"Sweet revenge, it was found at the house Reid and Rossi are at and Garcia remembers her parents bringing it home! I got Garcia to run the name and it's a bogus company, it's fake but listen to the slogan... 'Wait till we get our juice on you'." Morgan replied

"This whole time he's been telling us but no one realised." Hotch replied

"Ye but there's just one problem, why did Garcia s parents bring it home if they were a couple being killed? They would have been restrained and given the drugs like the other adults, so why were they given the juice?"

"Because Garcia was meant to be in the car!"... Anderson replied

To be continued...

Sorry it took so long to update I did have another chapter but I forgot to upload it then decided to leave it out coz it's not good! If anyone has any ideas for future stories please let me know in the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Wait, what?" JJ asked

"She was meant to be in that car too, Morgan you need to do another cognitive interview with Garcia, find out why she wasn't in that car!" hotch told Morgan

"Ok hotch." Morgan said as he stood up and walked out.

"Guys there's been another accident!" Reid said as him and Rossi walked back into the board room.

"A family, the car was right in front of us, they just reared off the road and into a lamppost, full impact the children and wife died instantly, the fathers in surgery! It doesn't look good." Rossi said as they both sat down.

"This guys laughing at us man, the juice his whole thing, he's been doing this for 30 years and no one even suspected him, we need to get ahead at him!" JJ said

"Ok so how would we go about this if it was a... normal case?" hotch asked

"victimology." Prentiss said

"Ok so let's see what these victims have in common, everyone grab a file, its gonna be a long night!" hotch said picking up a file

"I'll put the coffee on!" Rossi said laughing.

"Why do we have to do this again Derek?" Garcia asked

"Come on baby just new evidence that all, you're our only key in this investigation." Morgan comforted Garcia

"Ok but make it quick." Garcia replied

"Ok so what happened on the night of the accident?"

"Erm ok so I was out with friends and we were having fun, you know being teenagers!" Garcia replied

"Ok, ok I get it baby girl, just calm down take a breath." Morgan soothed, "why were they out that night?"

"No... I ... I can't do this... I... I'm sorry Derek." Garcia said getting up to leave so Derek wouldn't see her crying.

"Penelope!" Morgan said grabbing her hand. Seeing the tears fall down her face as she turned around

"I... it was my fault Derek, they were out looking for me, I... I missed my curfew!" Garcia said

"No baby girl, don't do that to yourself, it wasn't your fault!" Morgan said getting up and hugging Garcia.

"I-" Garcia began

"No baby girl shhhh, just hug me Garcia you don't need to say anything, I'm just going to ask you one thing then I'm done ok?"

"Ok!" Garcia replied embracing Morgan physical bravo wrapped around her.

"Where you meant to be going out that night?" Morgan asked

"Ye... ye we were!" Garcia said retreating from the embrace they both shared "we were going out to meet one of my mum's relatives... one she hadn't seen in years... we were going out for a meal with them." Garcia said shocked by the question.

"Ok thanks baby girl." Morgan said opening the door to walk out.

"What's this about Morgan?" Garcia asked

"I'm not quite sure yet." Morgan replied walking out.

"Hotch I think I've got something!" Morgan said walking into hotch on the corridor.

"Ok let's regroup and go over what we've got we need to nail this guy." Hotch said his anger and frustration starting to show

"Ok Morgan what you find from Garcia?" hotch asked as they both walked into the conference room.

"Ok so Garcia said they were meant to be going out for a meal that night but Garcia stayed out past her curfew and her parents went looking for her and that's when they crashed!" Morgan said

"So he was stalking them?" JJ asked

"But he's killing everyday where would he find time to stalk them?" Anderson asked

"The days in the month when he just disappeared." Rossi answered

"Ok so we need to figure out why he chooses these victims!" Prentiss commented

"Guys I think I got something." Reid said "look at what the victims do, police officers, paramedics, councillors. All these people are meant to help you." Reid said

"Maybe he feels let down by these people, going back to what Anderson said, maybe the unsub was in accident and his family died but he survived and he blames the people who should help." Morgan said

"We need Garcia to look over accident reports for crashes!" hotch said

"Accident from over 30 years ago... the unsub must have been a kid then!" Anderson commented

"And he blames these people for killing his family maybe putting him into care." Hotch continued "ok Morgan get Garcia to cross reference road accident reports with child service reports and see if she can come up with anything" hotch ordered...

Thanks sorry it took a while to post this but it's here now hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

"Hey baby girl I need you!" Morgan said opening Garcia's door to fins Garcia staring at a picture of her parents.

"You... yes what do you need chocolate thunder?" Garcia asked, but her voice lacked that usual flair!

"Cheer up mamma I think we've got something solid here!" Morgan replied trying his best to cheer Garcia up.

"Give 'Em to me baby boy!" Garcia said brightening up as she recognised the certainty in Morgan's voice.

"Ok..." Morgan paused, laughing as he hears the flair in Garcia voice that he enjoyed "I need you to cross reference road accident reports with child service records, go back 30, 40 years."

"Ok baby bear that a long, long list got any more parameters?" Garcia said looking at Morgan as he saw the long list of names on her screen.

"Erm ok see if any of them were kicked out of multiple schools he doesn't seem like the guy who would do well with listening to authority figures." Morgan asked trying to narrow down the list

"Ok let's see," Garcia said as she typed, "one!" Garcia shouted

"We've found our unsub?" Morgan asked #

"Thing again hot stuff, he isn't our guy he's in prison!" Garcia said turning round to see Morgan's reaction.

"He's not?" Morgan asked putting his hands on his head as he sighed trying to think of more parameters

"What about if..."Garcia said beginning to type, "if I cross reference accident reports with people who have been put into care?" Garcia said typing, "10 names!" Garcia said, proud of herself.

"ok we need to shorten that down even more, see if any of them have a criminal record!" Morgan said hoping this would come up with some results.

"2, is that more manageable." Garcia asked

"Ye but we need to be right, ok let's see, can you pull up medical history? 2 Morgan asked

"I hope that's one of them questions I'm not meant to answer! Because if not my baby boy really needs to go research what the office of supreme genius means." Garcia said laughing

"Ok, ok so what you got?" Morgan asked brushing off Garcia comment; he wasn't in the mood for flirting he wanted to find this guy

"let's see this guy looks promising, well not really promising because he's going out killing people because of his own life, killing other families I think he needs a mental test he is one sick puppy, he-" Garcia began

"Garcia." Morgan interrupted to stop Garcia going too far off track, "the medical history Garcia, the medical Garcia,"

"Ye, ye I get it less chatty more typey!" Garcia teased, "Ok so this guy should be given the award for most broken bone I mean geese, a broken collar bone, broken leg 3 times, cracked ribs and oh looks like he's been in for something other than bon breakage."

"Oh my god, Morgan said as he stared at what was printed on Garcia's computer screen, a video of the boy.

"Ok, that's enough!" Garcia said turning the video off, "I think you've got your unsub!"

"Yes I do baby girl, thanks doll!" Morgan said kissing Garcia on the head before he left.

"HOCTH, I THINK WE GOT OUR UNSUB!" Morgan shouted as he made his way to the rest of the team.

"Who?" JJ asked

"Grey Richard."...

**To be continued**

_**Ok so one ore chapter to go! Hope you've liked this story!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Final chapter**

"Oh my god," Morgan said as he stared at what was printed on Garcia's computer screen, a video of the boy.

"Is that?" Garcia began, she could say what she say on her screen because she knew that would make what she saw even more real.

"Ok, that's enough!" Garcia said turning the video off

"Hold on," Morgan said, "That that man in the video looks familiar; I can't quite put my finger on who it is!" Morgan said trying his hardest to remember where he had seen the man on the screen

"Baby, he was your first victim!" Garcia interrupted as she pulled up the picture

"He'd had enough of the abuse but once he got a taste for killing, the overwhelming feeling was too much!"

"Ok ewe, can you save that talk for hotch and Rossi! I think you've got your unsub!" Garcia said covering her ears to make her point. "So wait did his foster dad do all this to him and then, post it online!"

"Look at the date posted, that's 2 years ago, the killings started 30 years ago!" Morgan said "he wanted the whole world to know his story, 'a naughty boy's life'" Morgan said disgusted

"Ok you've got your unsub now go talk disgusting to hotch and leave these finely tuned ears alone!"

"Yes I do baby girl, thanks doll!" Morgan said kissing Garcia on the head before he left.

"HOCTH, I THINK WE GOT OUR UNSUB!" Morgan shouted as he made his way to the rest of the team.

"Who?" JJ asked

"Grey Richard." Morgan replied, "His last known address for dc is 2391 Brooklyn Street!" Morgan said

"But wait he wont he here he's still... hunting in LA!" Anderson commented

"His address for LA is 265 Ingram Street!" Garcia said walking into the room, "the jet is free, go catch this son of a bitch!"

"Oh, Garcia!" Reid said

"Don't! just go!" Garcia snapped

"Morgan you go take Rossi and Reid with you." Hotch said

"Yes sir!" Morgan said

"Morgan!" hotch shouted to gain his attention "ring me when you've caught this son of a bitch!"

2hours later

"Hotch." Morgan said over the phone hoping hotch was there

"Ye Morgan, did you get him!"

"You doubted us?" Rossi joked

"Thanks Morgan!" Garcia said as a tear rolled down her face, a tear of relief as she could finally put this to rest.

"It was all you Garcia; we couldn't have done it without you!"

"Garcia, as in Penelope Garcia?" an unidentified voice hollowed into the room

"Get him out of here!" Morgan shouted as the teams confused state of mind showed on there faces, each had there own image of what was going on back at the LA police station

"Morgan what's going on?" Prentiss asked

"You know I came back looking for you after I'd killed your parents, but I heard you went underground!" the voice teased as the rest of the team realised who the mystery person was

"You son of a bitch!" they all heard Morgan say

"MORGAN DONT! MORGAN! MORGAN!" Rossi said before it all went quiet!

**THE END**

_**I'll let you guess what Morgan did! Ha-ha! Hope you liked it. It was longer than my other story but believe me when I say it was much harder to write! Thanks for reading and please review! Any ideas for future stories would be greatly appreciated! **___


End file.
